


Compensations

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are compensations to being a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensations

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 160
> 
> Ignores "On Stranger Tides."

"Mr. Groves." The captain's voice pulled him from his moody contemplation of the horizon. He turned to her, straightening automatically to attention before he remembered; he wasn't with the Navy, or even the EITC, anymore.

And pirates didn't generally stand at attention.

He'd never realized, until it was too late, how much he loved the Navy. He suspected that he would spend the rest of his life missing it.

There were compensations, of course; pirates -- at least the lucky ones -- got to be thoroughly kissed by their captains.

Anamaria took his hand and led him aft to the Captain's cabin.


End file.
